


Wait For Me

by lafemmestars



Category: Morfosi (Video Game), Therapy with Dr. Albert Krueger (Video Game), 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draco and MC are the main ship, F/M, Implied Kruecent, Light Spoilers (Maybe Major?), Musical Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafemmestars/pseuds/lafemmestars
Summary: (A High School/Musical Theatre AU for the Dino games, essentially)The leading lady and the understudy realize that there might be more in store for them than they thought initially when they begin to rehearse together spontaneously.
Relationships: Draco/MC, Vincent Edgeworth/Victor Blake (A bit implied--a bit not)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to @ghostsnbees on twitter, who gave me this idea <33/p This is just a super self indulgent au-- but that's okay because sometimes you just gotta do something for yourself! There are spoilers for POTG4 throughout this, so keep that in mind before you read.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“And 3, 4–“

“Ow!”

Draco fell to the floor face down, the sound of his shoes screeching against the waxed floors rang in his ears. He huffed and threw his head back, watching his peer as they spun around on their heel. They began to chuckle as he looked up at their face. A dry smirk was forced on their lips as they knelt down and held out their hand to him. 

“Should have listened when I set guidelines for the shoes, huh?” He took their hand, letting them pull him up with a swift yank. He stumbled up and wiped his hand against his now sticky forehead. The sweat smudged against the back of his hand, remaining from the surge of anxiety he felt upon impact. He peeled the collar of his shirt forward to fan himself, narrowing his eyes towards them. 

“It only happened because I tripped myself in the… grapevine.” He watched their form in the reflection. They wispily stepped away from him and demonstrated the step. Their footwork was concise and sharp, on point perfectly. They rolled their shoulders back and cast him a half-grimace. 

“Not a grapevine.” They became more interested in a piece of lint. Without even looking at him, they picked at their sweater and flicked it near him. Draco sighed, flinched away, then shook his head. 

Their talent wasn’t something he wished to take advantage of, but it consistently nagged him as he took up their time. He did a quick side step and again crossed his legs carefully over one another, putting his left in the front, stepping out with his right, then repeating again with his left. His legs shook as Taylor snapped their fingers at him and slowly lined it up with the rhythm to the song. He could almost hear the repetitive tune that had been painfully etched into his brain from auditions. He’d pull it out thread by thread if he could—

“Yo! Draco, pay attention!”

They had already begun, leaving him to stumble into the first position that they gracefully landed. In his head he calculated the steps, readily pushing himself to follow their lead— (No, no, don’t make that a habit…) until he glanced forward. Their reflections stared back at them both, revealing the stiff leg work he was performing even with his memorization. They had no issue doing the same movements, but the exact way they needed to be performed. Their eyes glossed over with their own reflection being indifferent to the moves. Each one was skillfully perfected within an ungodly amount of time. 

Draco huffed and attempted to backtrack as he swerved to the left. Promptly, he stepped back, breaking out of the rough routine he had committed to. While the air was punched out of his lungs he leaned over and heavily breathed in. He waved his hand and let his head droop, his hair being the curtain between himself and his shame. The squeaking came to a stop as he did so, then he felt a hand on his back. He didn’t look over, instead, he huffed in response and shook his head.

“Maybe… Maybe it’s good that I’m the understudy…” He breathily mumbled, closing his eyes tightly as the air slowly trickled in. He could practically feel Taylor roll their eyes as a hefty pause occurred between them.

“You’re just not a triple threat. Not all of us can be,”

That. He was certain of that. Neither of them were, they had their physical extents (that’s why you’re still second best) even with being still talented. Taylor pulled back and nudged his ankle with their foot, which he responded to quickly. He wiped at his face, feeling the humidity spread over it with a film of perspiration. They gave a light, jeering snicker, “Not like Albert and Vanora.” A mix of emotions came with that statement. Albert: The one who magically improved over summer break. (Was it Taylor who helped him learn to dance? How did he manage to muster up a melodic tenor voice?) And Vanora.

The two were unexpected to be the leads, supposedly. It was common knowledge of Albert’s skills, or lack thereof, in the choir. But Vanora, (Vanora, Vanora, the lovely—) leading lady. Enigmatic, she’d sit between two sections in the choir. Between the sopranos and the second sopranos is where she resided. Amongst the two gossipy groups, she remained silent and as unseen as possible like a good few in the section. She’d turn red when offered the chance to take a solo, her hand would fly up to her face, where she’d tuck loose hair behind her ear out of habit. A small, weak, “I don’t have it memorized…” would be produced from her. Even with how widely known her silence was, her talents became something that allegedly turned heads at auditions. 

And he knew.

_Vanora and he weren’t well acquainted. She’d catch his eye every time in class, but he hadn’t spoken to her before._

_Just before his audition, he sat outside and drank his water slowly, attempting to revive his throat and voice after the dance audition. Everyone had flocked to someone they knew and were bursting out into their personal repertoire. He couldn’t hear anything but show tunes created long before._

_He stayed put and only gave a glance at the small segment of sheet music in his hands marked for a tenor. He took in a shuddery breath and felt it rock his body and nerves. He wanted this role so badly. It had to be his, he was the only one in the choir who could hit the luxurious notes with a clear tone— but one thing was barring him from it. That dance audition._

_He took in another breath, this time with someone approaching him._

_Their walk was akin to a careful deer, one approaching him with a considerable amount of reserve. First he saw their attire, the dark coat they layered over a black leotard and grey jeans, the black heeled character shoes, and the portion of sheet music in their hands. He skimmed over the title quickly,_

_“‘No One Else’? That’s one of my favorites-“_

_He felt his cheeks warm quickly as he directed his gaze up. It was the quiet soprano, the beautifully mysterious one with a clean-cut bob. Her cheeks darkened, the same as his, as a small smile formed on her lips._

_“Really? Mine too!” Her eyes sparkled with a bright excitement, highlighted by her clutching the sheet music tighter._

_He mustered up a nod as he scooted over on the bench. She took the seat quickly and tilted her head, smiling directly at him. “It’s a great choice to use it as your audition for this, I actually… I chose ‘Take a Chance on Me’...”_

_“Little Women?” There was a lilting giddiness in her voice, one that he smiled at. She continued, “Laurie is one of my favorite characters, I just love his interpretation in the musical.” Even her speaking voice was melodic, soft, and kind._

_“Yes, He’s one of my favorite’s too.” He smiled and turned in, facing her. “It’s also the one solo I can sing... I want to be cast as Orpheus. It’s my dream role…”_

_She gave a small chuckle, then brought her hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Mine’s Eurydice… I actually came over here to ask you something… Would you mind if I practiced with you?”_

That moment felt like it wouldn’t end at the time. He wished it wouldn’t have. 

Now he was staring at the mirrors on the wall, motionless. She had sung her heart out and achieved it and he had been placed as an afterword to Albert Krueger.

He looked over to Taylor upon overhearing their sigh, paired with them leaning over to grab their bag. “We should get going, it’s time for rehearsals. We can practice this variation later, I do have to teach some blocking though, so maybe this weekend?” He nodded and did the same, slinging his bag over his shoulder as they walked out together into the hallway. A loud ruckus reached their ears as they left the quiet sanctuary of the rehearsal room for dance. The plunking on piano keys reached them even from there, as did the rambunctious conversations that varied from normal to ones that seemed too private for their ears. Just next door was the choir room, one that was already busy with their classmates. Taylor rolled their eyes, then elbowed him with an unamused glance. 

“Four months of this, huh?” They maneuvered around the other’s, unimportant to them and their conversations. 

Draco continued on quietly. He caught a quick glimpse of the girl with short dark hair. She held a bound script as she walked towards the guy with a script resembling her own, the two were flipping through the pristine books, stealing glances at each other. 

His stomach churned uneasily while he watched their small display. An audible laugh came from her, beautifully loud and full of her sweet, gentle voice. He chuckled along with her, bringing Draco to watch them longingly. Four months. Four months of this.

“Draco.”

He looked at Taylor, jerking his head back to them. They followed his previous gaze, then looked back at him with a raised brow. They cleared their throat and gave a slight smirk, nodding towards the two. “So that’s why you’re not as chatty today! Usually you’d be lecturing me about something I said,” They began pulling their long, black hair back into a bun to busy themself as they spoke, “Are you going to spill it? Because I think I know just who’s gotten you down.”

He breathed out cooly and shook his head. “My dear Taylor, I don’t think I’ll humor you with an answer. My silence is all you can have” He walked ahead towards the rows of black chairs and ignored how his cheeks began to burn as they did each time. Taylor followed quickly behind him and snatched the seat next to him. They leaned over while a smirk crossed their lips, tilting their head slightly. Draco groaned as they pressed again, “So I’m right? Aren’t I?” A few seconds held silence between them. Taylor rolled their eyes, then lowered their voice, “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about them being a thing if he keeps his sights on your brother.” Draco pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. 

He wouldn’t say he was envious of Albert, that wasn’t the case. He couldn’t be just because he had gotten the role, that was childish. The reasoning couldn't be behind the role. He swallowed back the growing lump in his throat, knowing just the reason why he was envious of him. How foolish of him it would be if he chose to even let the confession leave his mouth. Just the thought of it made his cheeks burn again. 

He glanced at them out of the corner of his eyes, catching them just as they began laughing about something again-- he had guiltily hoped they wouldn’t continue. She did that little thing again, where her finger would fly up to her ear and she’d tuck her hair behind her ear again. Something he said was making her burst into laughter, breaking away that barrier she put up around others…

Draco sank into his chair and sighed. Taylor gave a light punch to his arm, only gaining a bit of his attention. For a moment they opened their mouth to speak, then closed it quickly. They shrugged and shook their head as they stood.

“Things… Work out. That’s all.” Each little laugh echoed in his thoughts. He didn’t protest as they left, he knew that they had to be in their respective sections. That didn’t mean he was ecstatic how lonesome it became sitting alone at the top row.

He’d have to get used to it, there was a slim chance that he’d even have a chance to perform with Vanora. (For four months.)

So much could change.


	2. Repetitive

They were almost a month in, but the pressure had started. The expectations of her had risen sharply, outlined as something to be taken as extremely important by the upcoming deadlines. Days she had to have a song memorized, the dates that each section of the script had to be prepared, the blocking that made her head spin when memorizing it: all of these contributed to the stress that was beginning to kick in. At the same time, working alone was becoming too repetitious for her to do. 

Since the first read through, everything relied on her cramming song lyrics and harmonies in her head. Everything was just starting to become overwhelming as she tried to keep the memorizations fresh in her head.

She knew she wasn’t alone. Even Albert had begun to warm up to her, offering a debonair smile that’d remind her that he was going to be there each step of the way, even if they weren’t well acquainted yet. It always showed during the smallest moments, the small offerings of friendship he’d put out in hopes she’d take them.

After all, they had to have a completely stronger bond onstage, it’d only be natural to let it happen gradually.

Vincent shot the two of them a look as he flipped open his libretto. His grey eyes were cold as he let his fingertips hover over the keys. With him preparing, Vanora scooted over to Albert quickly and eyed the sheet music before them, feeling herself shrink away when Vincent looked over her again. She wrung her hands and looked down at the staff before her. He cleared his throat and pressed the keys a few times, then nodded to them once they gave him their attention.

He looked over Albert momentarily, then passed over him to shoot a prompt, steely glare at her. “Vanora, remember, you need to always pack your music. I don’t want to put you on probation and bring in your understudy to practice instead.” I’m sure Albert doesn’t like sharing either—“

“On the contrary, I love sharing. She knows I don’t mind, don’t you?”

She folded her arms behind her back and gave him a wary smile, then shot a nervous glance towards Vincent. “Yeah, I do. I apologize, I just…” Vincent gave a dismissive wave and shook his head as he looked at his libretto. 

“What’s done is done,” He flipped the page, then nodded towards them. “Turn to ‘All I’ve Ever Known’. Remember that Director M wants you two to work on the passion and emotions you have— that or we’re having you two kiss.”

She perked up, looking over the stand to look at him. “We have to do that anyways, don’t we?”

“Yes, but he thinks a real kiss would be better. Be prepared for that when we rework blocking and such.” 

Albert shot her a lilted smile and softly elbowed her arm. “That’ll be fine, won’t it?” She gave him a quick grimace back and shrugged. “I mean… If you’re okay with it too…”

“It’s already been settled. Now, start with your cue.”

Delicately, he produced the accompaniment with focused care. She took in a quick breath and stared at her line. The words came out clearly, sung in a concise, clear tone. She glanced away from it and tried to keep a constant emotion in her eyes. 

A slight concern tainted her voice, making it falter slightly as she continued. The thought continued with it, the fact she’d have to kiss him now. She took in a deep breath at her pause, then let it flow out more properly. Her head cleared, dusted out by her own reassurances that it wouldn’t be for a while. 

She glanced at Albert expectantly, only coming across him being completely unphased. He was zoned in on the song, starting up his part. She pressed her lips together tentatively right when a flurry of notes ran into each other.

She raised her head, watching as Vincent straightened out his back. He cleared his throat and mumbled, “Pardon me…”

“Quite the tune, Edgeworth.” Vanora sighed as Albert winked at him. Aggravated, Vincent furrowed his brows and brought his fingers to his left temple. He massaged it, then jabbed back, “You’re one to talk, you’re off pitch.” Vanora cast her eyes away, feeling her cheeks warm as he began to snicker and shake his head.

“Maybe if you were playing the right notes I would be singing _perfectly_ for you.”

Albert leaned over the music stand while Vincent glared back at him with a tight-lipped frown. Vanora felt it become increasingly stifling as the two began eloquently sniping at each other with remarks that seemed to just encourage them both simultaneously. She rolled her eyes and gave an airy laugh, waving her hand between the two of them. 

“So… Can we pick up from measure 5?” Vincent sank back over the piano and nodded. He kept his eyes on Albert.

“...Yes, since you did mess up around there frequently.” She scrunched her nose and pursed her lips, but nodded back. No use in fighting back if he believed he was absolutely right.

Vincent flipped the page with a little too much aggression, then danced his fingers over the keys to start the pickup.

Her breathing hitched as she over-prepared and breathily started. This time Albert shot her a half-lidded smile, enough to reassure her and ensure that she was on the right track. 

~~~~~

Rehearsals drew on, becoming more monotonous each time Vincent sporadically stopped them. Usually, it was by Albert’s hand. One wrong note and he’d slyly look up at Vincent with a testy smirk. If it was Vincent playing the wrong note, he’d tilt his head and let his bang fall in over his eye as he clicked his tongue at him. 

And if it was Albert? Vincent would simply raise his head and flatly tell him they’d start over again. A small smirk would light up the corner of his mouth as he’d lecture him on his latest mistake. 

As for herself, she found herself caught in the crossfire of the two’s engagement in their banter. Eventually, Vincent had stopped addressing her and excused them abruptly. She started to prepare to leave, stopping when she heard her name. “Vanora, do you need a ride?” 

Albert smiled towards her as he pulled his bag up. She nodded and gave a small shrug. “Sure, if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Great, do you mind if Taylor joins us?”

Taylor, the good friend of a certain guy she knew. “Oh… Not at all. Where are they?”

He pulled out his phone and began to walk towards the door. “By the car. Ready?” He turned it off and turned his bag so he could throw his binder in. 

“Sure.” They walked out together, both silent as he held the door for her. Outside, they continued their quiet trek towards the mostly vacant parking lot. In the distance she could spot them seated by the car, dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. They were leaned up against a car and had directed their eyes to the sky.

Albert gave Vanora a gentle pat against her back and nodded towards them. “Come on, I promise they’re nice.”

She gave him a quick smile and continued with him, waving once they came near them. They glanced over, then groaned and held their arms out. 

“Help me.” Albert scowled and walked forward, grabbing onto their outstretched arms. “Taylor, you have the keys, why didn’t you wait inside?” He grumbled, continuing to pull on their arms.

They let out another groan and threw their head back as they were slowly pulled up.

“My everything hurts.”

“Taylor!” They sighed and got up to their feet, then waved to Vanora with the same tired look their counterpart had. 

She smiled at them and held her hand out to them. “Hi, I’m-“

“Vanora. Yeah, I know, and you know me,” They shook her hand with a small grimace, then pulled back. They put their hands in their hoodie pocket and cocked their head towards Albert. 

“What took you so long?” 

He readjusted the strap of his bag and shook his head while Taylor produced the keys from their pocket and tossed it to him. He reflexively grabbed them, smirking when he caught them. “The usual. Being Vincent’s favorite actor to work with. Though I think Vanora is taking my place.”

Taylor scoffed, then smiled at her. “I’m sure he’d prefer working with you, wouldn’t he?”

Vanora returned the expression and shook her head. “I think he just tolerates us both. I do prefer being around his twin…” Taylor’s eyes widened, but only for a second. They turned their face and gave a dry chuckle. 

“Yeah… He is the nicer of the twins.” Vanora felt her curiosity brewing as they pulled the door open and avoided her gaze. She walked around, getting in through the opposite door while Albert did the same. He dropped his bag on the seat, just as his phone buzzed. She looked up as he grabbed it and raised his brow at it. 

He looked up and motioned back towards the building with a small smirk. 

“Ah! Must’ve… Left my music binder in the room. I’ll be right back— my apologies, Vanora.”

Taylor had begun texting on their phone but glanced up as he started to leave. “What, I don’t get an apology?” Quickly, he took the keys and threw them right at them. Joined by a soft jingle they made a protesting noise as he smiled.

“None at all, now watch the car.” They grabbed the keys and huffed. Vanora gave them a frazzled glance and let out a nervous chuckle.

“Uh-”

“He does this all the time,” They scooted off their seat, then leaned over to turn the car on. The two, though having an odd friendship, seemed relatively trusting of each other. She leaned against the back of the other seat and peered over, watching as Taylor expertly fiddled with the buttons of the radio. They glanced over, icy eyes finally starting to warm as they managed a light smile.

“What do you listen to? Pop? Soft Rock? I think Albert’s got a CD of like… Paramore I think.”

“That’s fine, whatever you’d like.”

Taylor leaned back as the music began, then picked their phone up again. Vanora did the same, instead awkwardly pulling out her script. She flipped through the pages with tentative looks back to them, then started to settle on a page. 

_Wait a minute…_

“Uh… Taylor?” Vanora hesitantly thumbed at a page as she glanced at them, then looked at the driver’s seat.

“Yes?”

The bag was obviously full, with a familiar, sleek, black cover peeking out of it. Vanora swallowed and looked to them again, seeing their blank expression. “Not to pry, but… I don’t think Albert let his binder in the music room.”

Taylor blinked, then looked down at their phone. “Oh, I know.”

“Shouldn’t you call him?”

“No, no. He’s definitely busy.”

“Are… You sure?”

“Definitely. He’s probably with Vincent talking his ear off. It’s annoying now, they like to flirt around and refuse to get back together. Might as well if you’re just gonna keep playing with each other’s feelings, you know?”

Vanora’s eyes widened as they stated this nonchalantly. She half-opened her mouth, then closed it again with a weak grimace. “I can’t say I know what you mean.” 

Taylor grew quiet but then shook their head. “Thought you might’ve… You not dating anyone?”

She shook her head quickly and brushed her hair back with her fingers. The reminder of the blocking Vincent had casually mentioned popped back in her head. This, paired with the new knowledge she had on her fellow lead, was embarrassing to consider. 

“No, no… I’m... Regretting that now though.”

“Why? It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Vanora sunk back in the seat and wished she could go further. Hiding from the conversation like that seemed very appealing then. 

“It’s not that, I just… Don’t have much experience with relationships-- I haven’t even had my first kiss-- and now I have to kiss Albert for the show…”

The conversation went stark quickly. The music was barely enough to overcome the white noise, continuing as they stared at her. Taylor’s lips started to turn up as they held back a snort. “You’re worried about that? Really?”

“Yes?”

“Jeez, you and Draco both! He’s so nervous to kiss your understudy!”

Vanora’s cheeks began to turn red as she heard this, subtly feeling a spark or awkwardness at the idea. She pushed her hair back again and let out a small laugh. She brushed the pleats of her skirt and looked down at it to focus on it as she spoke. “That's surprising… Why is that?”

“Same predicament. You both have more experienced co-stars and are nervous you’ll fuck up the kiss.”

She lifted her head up suddenly.

Something was comforting about that statement, especially knowing Draco felt the same. 

_The same guy that undoubtedly was admired by plenty of girls in the choir. He was humbly quiet about his looks, but it was obvious he could work them. She was almost surprised to see how he alienated himself, how even with the adoring looks he got in his most melodic solos he would always walk back to his seat and wouldn’t bat an eye at the rousing applause he was lavished with._

_He was quite admirable generally. To her, at least, she found herself respecting how kind he had been to her._

Taylor gave a small chuckle and closed their eyes. 

“Maybe you should practice with him. Isn't it easier to do then since you’re just practicing with someone who’s just as nervous about it as yourself?”

She realized how her cheeks continued to warm as they spoke about it, how she was willing to flirt with the idea. 

“Maybe… Could you give me his number? To talk it out with him?”

Taylor nodded, scooting over with exceeding willingness. 

“Of course. He’d love to work out something, especially with you.”

_Especially with you?_


	3. Rehearsal Date

Draco stared ahead at the road, watching as Vincent popped open various CDs and scrutinized them. His mutters were low and illegible as he snapped them closed and pushed them back into the glove box. He glanced over as Vincent ran his fingers down the spines of the CDs, stopping at one. 

“I don’t want to listen to Vivaldi.”

“You both make me listen to Lady Gaga when I drive, it’s only fair.”

A voice from the backseat chimed in, “We like music that doesn’t put us to sleep! I slept through the year the last time you put Four Seasons on.” The owner of the charming voice leaned forward, rhythmically tapping his finger against his shoulder.

Vincent glared back at him and popped the CD out with his thumb and finger. Draco sighed, exasperated already even before Vincent could put it in the slot. “Victor, tell him no, please.”

Victor leaned forward even closer, prompting Draco to turn back quickly and double-check that he was wearing a seatbelt. Slightly restrained by the pull of the belt, he still managed to throw his arms around him. Vincent fell back against the seat as he held on to him. 

“Vince... Your brother and I would appreciate it if you’d spare us from musical torture. Specifically, we’d love you so much if you played something that's the complete opposite.” Vincent turned towards him and rolled his eyes. Faintly, he smiled and slid it back into its proper place. 

“Fine.” Victor smiled widely, then proceeded to ruffle his hair. Vincent groaned as his gelled hair fell flat quickly.

“Can’t have Vivaldi or my hair, huh?”

Draco smiled and nodded his own response, turning the wheel carefully at their turn. “On the contrary, both are very… Interesting choices.” He used his right hand to turn up the radio, thankful to Victor that he was listening to an ad rather than the dreary lull of classical works. 

He glanced over for a moment, allowing a smile to form on his lips when he noticed his brother’s half smile. He didn’t notice and continued to lean back, smiling towards his friend. Victor kept his arms where they were and leaned closer, exchanging a quiet whisper with him. Soft chuckles as they laughed along with each other, all stuff he noticed out of the corner of his eye. He contently brought his eyes back to the road.

A chirping beep grabbed his attention. He perked up upon hearing the ringtone, one that had come from the phone in the cupholder. He glanced in his rear view mirror as he flipped the switch for his turn signal. 

“Vince, check my phone.” His brother sighed and reached into the cupholder, raising an eyebrow as he read the notification. “It’s from some number… What’s your passcode again?”

He hesitated, but slowly mumbled, “It’s our birthday and… Venus’s birthday.”

He glanced over as Vincent smiled even wider, breaking out into a grin. “Really? I thought it would’ve been mom’s, but instead it’s the cat’s?” Amusement showed well on his face.

“Please don’t patronize me.”

Victor snickered and turned to him. “If it’s a telemarketer can I prank them?”

A slow, smooth sigh came from Draco. As per usual. “Be my guest.”

His hands automatically went to straighten out the wheel, putting his focus back on the road again. The light flickered green ahead, signaling for him to turn. 

“Oh, it’s Vanora.”

He jolted suddenly and turned red, feeling a rush over him as he entered the other lane partially. A yelp rang from Victor as he swerved back. His face grew more flustered as adrenaline made his heartbeat race. He cleared his throat and glanced at them.

Vincent sat in his seat with a neutral expression, aside from his wide eyes and raised brows. Around him was Victor, holding even tighter to both him and the seat. He too stared at Draco with wide eyes, but was the first to break his expression. With his brows knitted in worry, he gave a breathy chuckle and loosened his arms. “Ahhh, maybe I should drive next time.” He squeezed Vincent’s shoulders encouragingly as he looked back to the phone. 

“I-I’m sorry! Are you guys okay?”

“Oh we’re fine. Can’t say the same for you.” He bit into his lower lip and lifted his foot slightly off the gas. “Sorry. The light…”

“I’m no fool, Draco,” He cleared his throat and smirked. “Well, aside from you almost killing us, she said she wants to rehearse with you.”

Draco drummed his fingers against the steering wheel cover and exhaled smoothly. Victor leaned over again, sharing Vincent’s smirk. 

“Vanora, huh~” Victor sang out and raised his eyebrows towards him. He turned back to stare out the front window, ignoring as he began making kissy noises towards him. Vincent clapped his hand against his mouth, then looked at Draco again. 

“Why are you so surprised?”

“I haven’t given her my number…”

He began to think harder on that, trying to think of how she could have obtained it. _From Director M? Unlikely…_

_Vincent— But Vincent seemed to be oblivious to the fact she was texting at first. He could easily hide it, but not from his own brother. And Victor. Victor seemed surprised, though he had scrambled at the opportunity to poke fun in an instant. No, no… Then…_

A subtly playful expression with curious eyes came to mind, making him turn redder. Those eyes that stared at him intensely and read him so easily.

_“I think I know just who’s gotten you down!”_

“Taylor!” Their knowing laugh filled his realizations. Vincent let out a low chuckle as he smiled his way. Victor began to snicker, shaking his head as he laid on his shoulder. “Mmmm, they’re a mischievous little matchmaker, aren’t they?” He began to pull into the driveway, restraining himself from passing out in his seat. He put the car in park and pulled on the drawstrings of his sweater tentatively. 

Him. _Vanora_ wanted to rehearse with him. But why?

_Why, why, why?_

He held his hand out, feeling the phone slide into his hand.

“I can’t say I approve of it, but perhaps it’d be beneficial.”

Draco looked at him, showing just the slightest bit of disappointment with downturned brows. He looked at the phone to read the message, feeling the little spark of excitement ignite his nerves again. He chewed on his bottom lip and guided his thumbs deliberately along each key. 

He pressed send, catching his breath as it entered his throat. 

_Of course, when’s best?_

“Draco. Can we go in now?”

He undid his seatbelt and nodded, unlocking the car. 

“Sure, you wanted to run through Wait For Me with us, didn’t you?”

Already, he could see it in his eyes. Undoubtedly, he had seen it too in his. A mirror image of each other. Vincent gave a weak smile, but looked to Victor with a slight softness to his eyelids. The start and end of a smile, one towards his closest confidant. 

Draco smiled at him despite him not taking notice. “Actually… You and Victor go ahead. I’ll work on some pieces for choir.”

Victor nodded and drew his arms back to open the door. While he left, Vincent turned to Draco and nodded to him, returning the smile.

_“Thank you.”_

He mouthed, getting a grin in return. It was enough of a response for him.

~~~~~

The stage was dusty, built up from last year’s closing night. A cloud of it filled her nose as she plopped down on the floor, consuming her in the haze. Her cough echoed through the auditorium, reaching the farthest seats from the stage. She sniffled in the dingy smell and coughed again, this time fanning her binder laden with music through the thick air. 

It settled around her and quietly wafted down onto the floor. She let a few more coughs out to purge her lungs, then flipped the binder open. Notes here and there were spread about her songs, chock full of blocking and passive reminders for all of the songs. She could feel her fingers twitch as she reached into her bag for a pencil. Characterization. Vincent reminded her, you’re in _love_ with him. _Focus on him._ Him. Him. _Him._

Being in love with _him_ was proving to be more than she bargained for. It wasn’t enough to pretend, they wanted it to be full of stares, of subtle body language, of emotions she couldn’t yet grasp. 

She pressed into the paper, frowning as she stubbornly scribbled another note on the subject above the top staff line. Her lips pursed while she considered her wording, going over it as she sank back into her thoughts. The notes that were thrown into her arms were darkened into the music with the lead of her pencil, starting to become a constant that would become another stressor on her brain.

_You have to be Eurydice. Learn to trust Orpheus._

A chill ran up her spine, making her jolt upright. She whipped around, glancing at the door leading to the drama room behind her. Light, concise footsteps crescendoed as a figure came into view. She rolled the sleeves of her sweater down and smiled towards him.

His face was illuminated in white light that came from the stage lights. A charming smile appeared on his face as he set his eyes on hers.

A fluttery feeling twisted her stomach, unbeknownst to the source. She smiled and tipped her head down to acknowledge him. Words wouldn’t come forward.

He knelt down by her slowly and set down his bag, seeming somewhat pale as he spoke, “Hey, uh… I’m not too early, right?”

She leaned over and flipped her binder closed quickly. “Oh no, no! Just on time.” She breathed out quickly, starting to sit up. Within the quick movement, the dust started to pick up again. Draco waved his arm around, starting to cough as Vanora did the same. Their coughs began morphing into laughs and evaporated any preconceived tension. He offered his hand out to her, letting a few stray, low, chuckles out. She took his hand, smiling with little inhibitions to conceal her then.

“Glad we get to break in the stage together,” He paused and hesitantly chewed on his bottom lip. They stood together and held onto each other’s hand tightly, neither realizing they could let go.

His smile dissipated slowly. “Might I ask… Why did you want to rehearse with me?”

_With you… Don’t you remember?_

_Vanora was no one to him before, she was sure of it. They interacted on small whims on and off, exchanged eager small talk, and went no farther to put in the effort to speak to each other. Knowing him, it’s all she wanted._

She gave a nervous laugh and shook her head, slipping her hand out of his.

“I… I don’t know… I figured we could help each other with the new blocking that we’re learning… Since…” His cheeks became red as he mumbled, “Since we have to kiss our co-stars?”

“It’d be good practice. Plus I’d love to just rehearse with you— It's a good idea just in case, isn’t it?” 

He dusted himself off, then motioned to her. “Very true, very true… I have the rehearsal track?”

“Oh, go ahead and put it on.”

She flushed as she did the same, knocking off puffs of dust with her hands quickly. They walked downstage and kept a considerable distance away from each other. He cleared his throat and brought out his phone, bringing up the instrumental to the song. 

It began with a gentle playing of a piano, setting the tone for the song. She prepared by taking a deep breath, stepping in his direction as her voice came out soft, but strong.

“I was alone so long, I didn't even know that I was lonely… Out in the cold so long,” She took a quick pause and met his gaze. 

“I didn’t even know that I was cold.” She reminded herself to stop, keeping herself away from him still. Her shoulders relaxed as she threw her arms around herself, holding onto her arms. “Turned my collar to the wind, this is how it's always been.” He let her approach, keeping a neutral expression as she threw her arms down and held her hand out to him, putting some resistance that resulted both from herself and the characterization. 

“...All I've ever known is how to hold my own.” He inched his hand out towards her’s, curling his fingers gradually over her palm. His face had a peaceful smile as he closed his hand over her’s. She did the same, smiling up to him as she stepped closer.

His cheeks turned redder as the song went on in the background. She tilted her head and cleared her throat again. Smoothly, she managed to transition to the lyric that matched with the measure. “You take me in your arms… And suddenly there's sunlight all around me.”

Automatically, he matched up with her movements. He embraced her carefully and held onto her hand as she threw her arms back, then slowly moved forward. 

Again, they found themselves pausing again, both letting out quiet giggles between each other. She tilted her head down and began laughing, “We definitely aren’t doing this right…”

He did the same and pulled her hand up, spinning her around. “Well, we definitely aren’t… But it’s good practice.” When she faced him again she rested her hand on his shoulder. He did the same, going along with the enticing violin instrumental. 

She sighed lightly as the feeling started again. Her breathing became shaky while he spun her again, getting her to blush as they joined again. They shared a soft giggle together, nearing one of the curtains protruding from the left wing. Draco yelped as he stumbled into it with her. She pulled him back quickly and let out a loud laugh, joined by him while she guided him from the curtain. 

_It was so different from practicing with Albert. Everything seemed to fit. Being vulnerable and emotional was like a breath of fresh air to her._

Her worries for the show were dissipating with each smile, each laugh, each step. 

They slowed, stopping at the middle of the stage as the music ended. 

He nervously looked at her, then looked away quickly. “We got very carried away…”

“Yeah… But I liked it.” A small smile appeared on his lips as she said this.

“I did too.”

Then would be the best time. She could talk to him about the predicament they both were in, and even more hopefully, he’d want to continue working with her. She opened her mouth, ready to ask, until another voice cut her off.

“Well, well, I see you two are practicing…” The color drained from Draco’s face as Vanora suddenly pulled her hands away from his. She crossed her arms and kept her head down. Now, he let his footsteps be heard, clicking against the floor loudly as it came nearer and nearer to them.  
He clasped his hands together and stepped back as a hand fell on Vanora’s shoulder.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the floor, not daring to utter a word.

“Vanora, my dear, what have I told you about practicing with a boy alone?”


	4. A Tribulation

“Vanora, what did I tell you about practicing with a boy alone?”

The man kept a tight grip on her shoulder, bringing her to his side so he could step in front of her. His voice was considerably empty, heavy, looking around him as they made eye contact. He narrowed his eyes down towards him and gave him a wicked, curled smile. Vanora’s voice cut through quickly, frantically high while she looked up at him. Her eyes widened while she shook her head, perfectly bobbed hair following her movements. 

“It’s not what you think!”

“If you know what’s best, you’ll hold your tongue.” Her eyes darkened as he snapped at her in a low voice. She frowned and dipped her head while he continued to stare at Draco. 

In return, Draco glared at him. He clenched his mouth and acknowledged him with a curt nod. 

He could feel the bubbling of embarrassment threatening to overflow. Quickly, he managed a grimace and spoke carefully. “She’s right, Director M, we were only rehearsing.” He gave an irritated glance at her shoulder, watching his hand as he tightened it again. It was a protective gesture that was inherently overbearing just based on the general aura. As far as suffocating went, he could see that Vanora was growing increasingly wary as she glanced at his hand too.

It released her, causing her to become suddenly startled. He let out a hefty, booming laugh. A caustic grin curled his lips into a malicious grin.

“She shouldn’t be rehearsing with you anyhow, you’re only the understudy.”

His eyes scrutinized him, just as they had before. He stood before him again in the choir room, seated by the choir director in a fashion where he held his head up high, as if Draco was less of a person to him. His grey eyes gleamed, showing a resemblance to his daughter’s eyes as he waited for his generic slate that was tantamount to the other’s he had heard before him. 

He was the same, and that meant he could only see him as lesser. 

It was a piercing blow, one that made all subdued anxieties return. Ones he had nursed down from coming up as he looked over the castlist. All he could be was a replacement for Albert. All he would ever be would be a general stand in who had no talent in comparison to the others. He could feel the disappointment spreading over his face and shielded it quickly by turning and walking towards his bag. 

He could hear her still, her low whispers despite being hushed. “Dad, please… I wanted to rehearse with him…”

The cracking tone of her voice wretched his heart further, only encouraging his wish to be there for her. He hesitantly grabbed both of their bags, then walked towards them. 

Her face was pale with worry, eyes ashen as she continued to silently plead. He ignored her to watch as Draco approached them, arm outstretched expectantly. He handed over the shoulder bag and bowed his head slightly.

“Run along now, you’re excused for the rest of today’s rehearsals as well. 

His earlier words echoed in his ears, as if they never stopped. They thudded painfully in his ears as he tuned and started towards the door. The farther he got from them, the fainter and more wisp-like Vanora’s weak explanation became. That was that. 

He didn’t even know that the two were related, not until he looked closely. The dark hair, the almost vacant, cloudy eyes, the way they mirrored each other’s posture.

The disapproval he had in him was evident then, not quite uncovered before. But now, now it was eating away at him. His forehead was growing warm as it had the day they were at auditions. He swiped at it with his sleeve, overwhelmingly letting nausea overtake his stomach as he hurried through the empty hallway. 

The thuds of his footsteps bounced back and forth off the walls, heralding his thoughts. He gripped the strap of his bag and kept his head down, willing his tears back. They stayed stagnant in the corners, trying to hold themselves back as his face warmed. 

Just ahead, a few people were sitting outside of the choir room. He couldn’t make them out between the tears and the cloudy feeling growing in his head. He speed walked past them, hearing the drowned out sound of someone yelling.

“——“

“D—“

“Draco!” Something caught his arm, pulling him backwards into something that put up resistance. He stumbled back, blinking hard as the person behind him groaned. He wiped his face with his sleeve again and tried to move forward, but was promptly yanked back.

He sniffled and looked at the person who pulled him back, not caring about the tears once he looked at their face. Their eyes widened as they grabbed his other arm, furrowing their brows. 

“Draco? Draco, what the hell happened?” They asked and tightened their grip. He could feel his face turn redder as he yanked one of his arms from their grasp. “Nothing.” He muttered back with a quavering voice. 

They stayed firm. “Don’t give me that. Something’s up…”

“I’m fine.” He ripped his other arm from their grasp and stumbled back. He regained his balance by planting his foot back on the ground, then shook his head. “I’ll talk to you later.” They looked at him with a flash of pain lighting their eyes. 

This made a lump swell in his throat. He whipped his head around and continued away from them. His head continued to pound, resounding painfully with each step. He choked in a deep breath as they yelled after him, voice becoming loud in his ears, until eventually he shut the doors behind him. 

He unzipped his hoodie and shrugged it off as he made his way to his car, still wincing out tears.

He didn’t understand just why he was crying. He pressed the fabric to his eyes and took in a deep breath, holding it in until he reached his car. Still, the tears flooded, unable to be plugged. There was an identifiable cause, one he wished to dismiss as he unlocked the car door and slammed it behind himself when he got in.

~~~~~

The worst possibilities were running rampant in their mind. The worst case scenario, messing with their own muscle memory as they followed the music. A step here, a step there, and an intrusive thought that made them miss a much smaller step. They took in a quick gasp and continued to do what they knew best: go on autopilot. 

They scanned the room again when they were able to crane their neck, looking for the sight of a boy who had his head in a photocopied script. His black hair would fall over his face until he swiped it back. He’d bear a striking resemblance to his brother for a moment, then he’d give them a warm smile that’d be reminiscent of himself. 

That moment wouldn’t happen that day. So they continued, but not without worry pricking the back of their neck. Next, they searched for a less familiar face, one that had to be somewhere bordering the outskirts of the ensemble. They looked and looked, only turning their head when able to mask it as a part of the dance. In perfect tandem with the other’s, they jumped into their chosen tableau, falling into the pose as if it was second nature. Perfectly, they landed fluidly into it and held their breath tightly as they counted down in their head.

1, and he was back in their thoughts, tears welling in his eyes.

2, they swallowed hard, making an effort not to react to their own thoughts.

3, more intrusive thoughts occurred as they wondered what he was doing at this moment.

4, they pushed their thoughts back and eyed the boy resembling the one stuck in their head. 

5\. The boy nodded towards the ensemble, keeping a winsomely professional expression as everyone fell apart on the last second to hold. Taylor did so more carefully and took in a small, weak breath and rolled their sleeves down. They fanned themself, feeling an exceedingly sharp pain in their chest as they continued to think about their friend.

He stepped forward and grimaced towards the ensemble, all he could ever manage for them. “That was… Better. I think it could be cleaner and needs work on the vocals. It’s good, but we don’t want just good. Ensemble, we will work on this section next rehearsal and we will cut out people who don’t have it down.” Vincent spoke debonairly, despite his face that was twisted with a certain disdain as he looked over the group. As usual, holding himself in high regards. 

“Taylor?” He looked directly at them over his notepad. They nodded to him and stood up straight. 

“Yes?”

“After notes I’d like to communicate with you about helping us with testing ensemble and the dancers. Stay behind if you wouldn’t mind.”

They wished they could say no. All that they wanted then was to know that Draco was okay.”

“Sure.” 

He directed himself back to the group with Director M now approaching him from his side. He gave off a stifling air as he smiled towards the group. “Now, with that, know that it will be done to just make sure we have a strong performance. You may always retest so long as you can be thrown in again seamlessly.”

The notes from the two began intermingling while Taylor opted to let the voices drown out as their thoughts fixated on the same point again. 

Still, they could make out the light jabs they made towards the ensemble, typical for theatre. The two continued with their announcements, with Vincent taking over most of the more dreadful parts while Director M would interject with the ones that were more lighthearted and easy to deliver. Even if they were objectively the announcements that wouldn’t be the most tense, Taylor still felt unease rise every time he opened his mouth with his intimidating smile.

Vincent cleared his throat and shuffled his papers, nodding to them. 

“You’re all dismissed for the afternoon. Practice this section, leads too.”

In a hurry, everyone was rushing out of their places. They spoke over each other, ran to grab their bags, and had the privilege generally to escape this place faster than Taylor could. Unlike them, they calmly reached for their bag and slung it over their shoulder as they made their way back to Vincent. 

He handed his notebook over to the director as they came near, mumbling something undecipherable that was to them. The director nodded to him, then proceeded to the door, but not without the girl who had been predominantly silent the whole rehearsal. She had a dejected look cross her face as he waved her over. The two hurried out, which Taylor watched-- specifically to see if Vanora’s emotions were constant. The girl slumped in on herself, shuffling with her father as they left.

Something was off.

“Taylor.”

They snapped their head to him and monotonously returned his flat greeting.

“Vincent.”

He pulled on his uniform blazer and sighed. For a short moment, there was a gleam in his eyes, one of worry. He crossed his arms and held his head up, eyeing them with a more hardened, strict gaze. “You know why I asked you to stay right?”

“Definitely not to discuss the choreo. I can perform it by heart, so there isn’t a reason to talk about it.”

He nodded and tugged on his blazer hesitantly. “It’s about Draco.” He blurted out, catching their attention immediately. They motioned for him to continue, staring at him until he began again.

“Do you know why he wasn’t here for rehearsals?” Taylor shook their head immediately. They huffed and shrugged, feeling the uncomfortable feeling wash over them again. “No idea. I hoped you’d know… Or if you could take me to see him.” They could see that Vincent was veiling over his own worry. This calm, composed man would be an utter wreck if harm came his brother’s way. Taylor could agree on that.

He looked up at Taylor, still fighting with his own emotions. He let out an awkward cough and nodded to them, brushing past to grab his own bag. 

“Yeah. He’d talk to you about it...”

~~~~~

This was another stressor they’d pile on, but it was the one they’d give the most care and focus to. It’s what they wanted to do for him, for one of the few who they knew was their friend. As much as they’d push their issues aside, he was there for them-- and they’d do the same in a heartbeat.

Even now, they put him above themself.

Victor dropped them off, but only by themself. Vincent stayed in the passenger seat with the back of his head to them. _That was fine,_ Taylor thought quietly. They could tell he was tense, overloaded with something they had no business knowing, not if it didn’t involve Draco directly.

They quietly thanked Victor, who waited for them to get to the door. From then, everything was a dizzying blur. They faintly recall greeting his mother, who ushered them in with no hesitance. With her kind voice, she began casually talking to them and made small comments about Draco being upset once he had come home. They politely nodded, despite feeling lost amongst the conversation.

She was making dinner, multitasking as she threw in more spices into the savory dish she was making. She gave Taylor something to unfocus on as they gathered what they could possibly say to Draco.

Small talk after small talk, she finally quieted down. Taylor awkwardly broke away, feeling as if it was a signal from her to continue when possible. They crossed their arms and went through the lit up hallway, glancing at the grand portraits the family had accumulated. The Edgeworths definitely had a flair for the dramatic. 

They walked the same path they’ve taken for five years. It always became more and more nostalgic the more they got older. 

Once they reached the end of their path, they found the door, with a ball of white fluff right at it. From it came crying mewls as it pawed at the door impatiently. It continued incessantly, begging for its owner to come to the door. 

Taylor knelt down and gave her a friendly call, catching her attention immediately. She walked to Taylor, rubbing herself against her leg before they picked her up. They smiled and kissed the soft fur of her, then used their free hand to knock on the door.

A light purr rumbled through the cat as Taylor subconsciously began scratching her neck carefully. They looked at the door, waiting for a response. There was a pause… 

Then a weak, “come in…”

They opened the door to the immaculately clean room, all tidy as they walked in. Relief flooded over them as they saw Draco face down in his bed. They closed the door, then walked over, setting Venus down by him. She scrambled over him, making herself comfortable right on top of his back. He lifted his head barely, his under eyes puffy and red with tears. 

They sat by him on the bed and pulled her off of him, then put their hand on his back. He sniffled and turned his whole body over to look up at them. They turned slightly and plopped Venus on their lap, then squeezed his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed and sat up, another relief for them. He reached over and scratched under Venus’s chin, sadly smiling as he shook his head. 

“It’s nothing important.” He uttered in a meek voice, one Taylor was bitterly familiar with. Wry thoughts that they knew of, ones that bore resemblance to their own. Those thoughts didn’t fail to make them sick, which surely matched his previous concerns. 

They took in a shuddery breath and met his eyes, locking into a stare with him. “Really? Nothing important? I’d love to believe you.” They pulled their knees up, hugging them to their body as they broke away, brushing Venus off with a quick shoo. He brought her back to him, hugging the cat to his chest. 

His mop of black hair fell over his eyes as he buried his face into the fur. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

When he raised it again, he gave a slow, sad smile. “You’re too intuitive.”

“It’s a curse.... But these moments make it feel like a blessing.” He placed the cat down and scooted over, weakly slumping against their shoulder. They flinched, almost throwing their elbow back into his chest, but stopped midway. Their arm dropped as they glanced back at him. His body shook, full of hiccups that caught in his throat. It continued heavily, more than they anticipated. Sighing, they turned slightly, and wrapped their arms around him in stilted movements.

He returned the embrace, holding tighter as he cried, muttering, “Damn it… I’m important… I’m important…”

It hurt hearing that. It hurt to be able to resonate with the emotions overwhelming him. They did the same, closing their arms even tighter around him.

It wasn’t hard to deduce the situation anymore. Everything connected easily.

They shut their eyes tightly and clenched their fists, allowing him to continue to press his tears into their sweater. 

“Draco--” They began to say his name, cut short as his own cries began to subside. They opened their eyes, watching as he barely lifted his head. His glazed over eyes were enough to increase their growing spite.

He huffed, then properly threw his arms around them again. They sighed. A quick adjustment to ensure adequate comfort, and they were back to holding him.

“Did you know… Understudies aren’t important?” He let out a dry laugh. It was clouded with a voice that threatened to break into an unfixable silence each time.

“No. No. Stop it,”

He grew quiet, leaning his head against there’s. They ran their hand back into their own hair, pushing their pin-straight bangs up as they shook their head.

“I thought you knew your worth by now.” They rested the palm of their hand to their forehead, putting pressure on it to force themself to focus. 

He sank forward, letting his shoulders fall. 

“What’s it matter if my suspicions were just cleared? I’d prefer to be blissfully unaware than to let it nag me when either of them look at me.”

Being the main point of attention for that reason was harmful, they knew this well. He was just getting the start of it. They pulled back, putting one hand on his shoulder. They shook him gently, snapping their other fingers at him. Their eyes narrowed and their mouth remained a rigid line as they began with delicate cogitation.

“It shouldn’t matter. At the end of the day, the director has always been this way--”

“Not Vincent.”

“Vincent didn’t have a say in this.”

Draco looked at them, knitting his brows together as he forced up a grimace. “Incorrect.”

“At least he knows the importance of an understudy.”

His expression began to relax, much to their surprise. “What?”

They bit their lip for a moment, holding back on the idea. Momentarily. “If it was your brother, then he was clever to influence the directors. You have an important role no matter what, you go on in crisis. You go on when the show has the potential to fall apart. Whose role is arguably more important than that?”

Draco’s eyes clouded over, making his movements sluggish. He gradually pushed his hair back in a similar fashion, then leaned against the wall behind him.

He was thinking, considering their theory. They smiled as the light returned to his eyes. Not fully, but enough to bring Taylor to subduing their worries for him. 

Though still remorseful with his gaze, he managed to keep up eye contact with them. He leaned forward, huffing out a dull chuckle.

“It’s… comforting to know that at least you think that…”

Taylor offered a light, rare smile. “It’s the truth. Is there a chance--”

“No, she didn’t cause this…” Relief again.They nodded, then looked at him again. They shot him a quizzical look as he rubbed under his eyes.

He looked down at his hands as he did so, shaking his head.

“I’m not going to stop talking to her either. Hopefully, if she’ll even still be allowed to speak to me…”

“She will.”


End file.
